


Bye bye baby bird

by Hyuknice



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuknice/pseuds/Hyuknice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it feels good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye bye baby bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt in the YJ Fic Meme in LJ, part three I think, by Anon-OP; "Someone in the team kills Robin for no reason at all" (I totally just paraphrased that, I can't find the post). It wouldn't let me post it there, so, here it is.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so excuse any and all mistakes, they're completely my own. Enjoy.

You know someone is calling your name, "Superboy!" they shout, but the rage inside you is so strong, so, so strong that you can't let go, you don't want to let go, and you won't.

You can feel the pull of M'gann's powers at the back of your mind, trying to control you, trying to stop you, just like the G-gnomes and Cadmus; they were all holding you back, first in your pod and then in the cave; but you're stronger now, you're stronger and you know what you need to do, how you need to do it, what you _want_ to do.

You're stronger than anyone, stronger than Superman even, because Superman would never be strong enough to wrap his hands around someone's neck –a friend- and just tighten the hold until there was no life inside the eyes –too wide eyes- looking back at you.

That's what it all comes down to, just who is stronger of the two?

You. 

The clone. The second one. The experiment. The copy.

 _You_ are stronger –better-, you don't need him anymore; he's taught you everything you need to know by now; in a ruthless world you need to be ruthless.

If he doesn't care, why should you?

It doesn't take much of your strength to deny the – _precious_ \- air from his lungs, but you tighten your hold anyway, and it's tighttight _tight_ , so much that you can hear how his spine breaks at the base of his neck and then the hands trying to dislodge yours go limp and you know you don't need to hold him anymore but you do, because it feels _good_.

You hear someone yelling in the background "Rob!", but it's too late, he can't hear them any longer, but you hear everything, you think you can hear the breaking of a heart.

You hope it's Superman's.


End file.
